User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Good Times
I think you all know by now what happened. And this is not a Fare-Well Blog. Okay? This is me just saying how much fun I've had here, and all the good-times I had. I remember the first day this Wiki was made, Millshake, me, Tyler, James, Freddie, Nate and more were doing a mini Roleplay, and Milshake thought of making a Wiki for this. I was so excited, this was going to be my first ever time able to Roleplay. I remember when I signed up as Tyler, and being happy that I was surrounded by friends. It was the best day ever! I remember all my friends telling me that I need to have an alliance with them, also where a lot of people wanted me in their Team. I also remember being assigned Admin position the second day. I had great times here, I really did. I loved being Tyler, and having my many friends around me having fun with no care in the World. It was great. I reached 3rd place and I was super stoked, as that was the place I wanted to get for my first time round. Man, was I happy that day. When Season 2 came around, I was more serious. But I was an early out. I was angry, but soon accepted my downfall, and was happy in the end, as it created some new plots for Tyler and Noah later on in the Series. I also remember being the Host for the first time, and really enjoying it. I loved making up challenges, and loved to see who voted for who. Season 3 came round, and I was happy again, me being character that I love to be. Brick. I loved the suppose to be plot for him with Amy., but it was short Lived. I'm not going any further than that as this Wiki went down hill from there. All I'm trying to say now. Is thanks for all the great times I had hear. I had so much fun, and I enjoyed being friends with all of you. I'm sorry for those who won't accept me for who I am, nor they accept my apology. I'm sorry Derpy that you think I'm playing you when I said Sorry. But I really meant it. Man... I'm actually tearing up just at the thought of not being able to talk to you guys. Wow... Well I want to say a special thanks to Nate, James, Ariel, Random, Richard, and Tyler for being there with me the whole way. I'm gonna miss you guys so much. I hope we can still get in touch. I want to say thanks for everyone really, you guys made this place enjoyable for the most part. I'm sorry to say not all tho. And Finn you hang in there. I hoper you finally make the Merge. You deserve it. I guess my ban will need to start, this Year Ban is going to be so sad towards me, for all the friends I'm going to miss. Wow, I seriously am starting to cry. Wow, I'm tougher nthan this. You guys must mean a lot to me. Well see you guys in a Year. Cause thats How long my Ban is for arguing my point of view. I'm sorry if I disspointed anyone. I really am, and I hope you can forgive me. Well, I guess this is Good-bye for now. No, this is See Ya Later Alligator :'( Thanks for everything. I'm gonna miss you all, so much. You guys can always message me on the Total Drama Wiki. I will relly preferr you do. Category:Blog posts